The Family Life
by Shininglover
Summary: Greenflame. Married Kai and Lloyd spend their life as a family with their two little ones.


**The Family Life**

**Hi! I just couldn't stop thinking about Kai and Lloyd married and raising children. Now, I don't really like Mpreg so, they adopted the little ones when they were babies.**

**I only own my OCs Loki and Kaia. Ninjago is not of my property.**

* * *

"Loki! Kaia! It's breakfast time, go wash up and come to the table!" Kai called from the kitchen, while his husband, Lloyd set the table. It's been ten years of marriage and the two couldn't love their life more than they already did.

"Okay, Daddy!" Called back, his daughter Kaia as she nudged her brother to wake him up. "C'mon Loki! Wake up! Breakfast is weady!" chirped the three-year-old.

"Ngh..go 'way!" Loki grumbled as she pulled the covers on him, wanting to sleep more.

Kaia frowned and raced to the bathroom, filled her small cup with water and went back to her room, she shared with Loki and dumped the water on him. "UP!" she demanded.

"AH!" Loki shrieked, soaked-wet and started to fuss over, causing Kai and Lloyd rushing over the room, to find their son, dripping wet and beside him, their daughter, holding an empty cup.

"What happened?" Kai asked, a little stern but trying to stiffle his laugh as he remembered how he would wake Lloyd the same way, his daughter just had his son.

"Kaia meanie! She dwop watah on me!" Loki accused.

"Well, he wasn't waking when you called to bweakfast!" Defended Kaia her point.

"Alright alright, Kaia we don't go dumping water on our brother to wake him, apologize, sweetie." Lloyd said, joining in the conversation. "Loki, calm down, son. It's just water."

"Sowwy," Kaia apologized.

"Hmph," Huffed Loki. "I 'ccept it, Kaia."

Kai went to grab his son's Spider-Man towel and started to dry him off, while Lloyd grabbed his daughter's hand and led her to the bathroom, going to help her brush her teeth.

Once the kids were ready, their dads brought them down to the table so they could have breakfast and they all sat.

"Papa, do we go schoow today?" Kaia asked Lloyd a bit sad, she still was having a hard time to adjust to school and be away from her two fathers.

But today was Saturday, she had forgotten it and Lloyd laughed.

"Sweetie, today is Saturday, you go on Monday, and yes you still have to go." he explained, taking a spoonful of his oatmeal.

"Aww..." Kaia looked down, upset.

"Now, now. What is the matter?" Kai asked, turning to her as he situated, Loki on his booster seat.

"No like schoow, I wanna Daddy and Papa."

"You still have us, jewel. School is just for a brief time, you go all morning but we see again at half-day so it isn't a lot of time." Lloyd explained

"Yeah, Loki is with you as well, so you won't be alone all the time."

"Twue! We do fun-funs!" Loki squeaked, full mouth.

"Loki, don't talk with your mouth full, son." Lloyd said.

"Sowwy," The three-year-old swallowed and ate properly.

Kaia smiled a bit and started to eat, the whole reason she didn't like school it was, some of the kids often took the toys out of her hands and pushed her around and didn't like it but of course, she never told her fathers the reason of it.

"Alright, we are going to the Amusement Park today!" Kai suddenly announced, trying to make his daughter happy.

"Pawk!" Loki chirped, hitting his bowl with his spoon.

Kaia grinned big. "Ooh, I love that!" she was forgetting her past unhapiness.

Lloyd winked at his husband and tweaked his nose giving him a swift kiss and Kai smiled softly, returning the affection.

"So let's finish up our breakfast and get ready to go." Kai said.

The family finished up no much longer, Lloyd grabbed napkins and cleaned up his kids while Kai took all dirty dishes and went to do them.

"All done, time for a bath." Lloyd announced and as soon as that was mentioned, Loki went in high speed to hide, he hated baths and it was always a trouble when it came to bathtime.

"Loki Garmadon! Get back here!" Lloyd sighed and Kai, finishing up doing the dishes saw this, snickered shaking his head, Lloyd when he was a child he often would do the same and it was all the ninja chasing him around, a funny persecution.

"Here, take Kaia, I'll take Loki." Kai said as he did Spinjitzu and in a second caught his running son, holding him up.

"No bath! No bath! No bath!" Loki protested and squirmed around his father's arms.

"Settle down, Loki." Kai calmly said and carried him up to his room, despite the child's fist and put him on bed.

"If we clean you up, you'll shine and be all nice, and then you'll be all ready to go to the park." Kai, as he had good patience, he was being all patient with his small son.

"No like!"

"Loki," Kai frowned, then he got an idea. "Well, since you don't want to have a bath, then the new toy won't meet you."

Loki was still fitful but when his father mentioned the toy, he stopped. "Dai-toy?"

Kai smiled. "Yes, so you don't want to see it?"

"Wanna!" Loki demanded, his father laughed and picked him, carrying him to the bathroom, where Lloyd had set Kaia on the tub and was washing her and playing at the same time.

"Alright," Kai helped his son undress and placed him inside the tub, walking over to the small den the bathroom had and grabbed a new splashy froggy toy, then walked back to the tub. "Ribbit, ribbit~"

"Foggy!" Loki giggled, making grabby hands to the toy.

"Here, here~" Kai handed Loki the toy and began washing him up, Kaia happily splashing her rubber duckey and making bubbles, Lloyd smiled softly as he rinsed her up and wrapped a towel around her, pulling her out the water.

"Bye-bye!" Kaia chirped, waving bye to the bath as she was carried out.

"Alright, time to get out and ready!" Kai said about to rinse up Loki as the child stopped dead cold in his tracks.

"Pway!" Loki demanded, first he threw a fit about not wanting to take a bath and now that he was clean, he was refusing to be let out. Kai sighed and chuckled.

"Such a contraty goat... Come on, son. Amusement Park is fun!"

Loki plopped his new toy in the water and held out his arms to his father as he smiled, rinsed him off and wrapped him in a towel to bring her back his room.

As the toddlers were now changed into nice outfits, the two parents smiled.

"Alright, we're ready!"

"Pawk, pawk!" Loki threw his arms in the air.

"I love that!" Kaia echoed.

Kai held Loki's hand as Lloyd held Kaia's and the four were walking right down the street, to the Amusement Park. First attraction they went, was the merry-go-round from there. The toddlers were placed into a horse and secured as they went spining around.

"Ahh, this is nice." Kai said to his husband as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pecked his cheek. Lloyd agreeing and leaning against his dear Kai, watching their kids, cheer and enjoy the horsey ride.


End file.
